Arsenal (Pirateger)
List of weapons, gears and mecha on Gokai Sentai Pirateger. Pirate Phone It can be used transform into Ranger. Also, the Gokai Keys can unlock mechas formations. In also new Kakar Gokai Key in first appearance episode 5. Rhino Dagger and Racer Soul This two morphing ability is for Kaizoku Green and Kaizoku Orange. The two morphing tools also transform into weapon mode. Gokai Keys Gokai Keys is actually keys (like Engine Soul, Change Soul and Token Soul). The keys are: Change Key: It the resembled of Shinken Brush. It change into Rangers Mode. Mecha Key: It was the keys and face of mechas. Kakar Key: It was built by Ajjangna while discovered the broken key. This key used Karkar attacks. Ranger Lock: It were created Nagasaki Chihiro. While Rangers was controlled by mechas, they help the Pirateger. In enlarged, they can used finisher attack with the mechas attack. Gokai Blaster It the pirate theme blaster with the pirate head. The Rangers used fire rapidly to fire them. Pirate Buster It the combination of three primary weapons. One of Rangers used the Mecha Keys to blast the monster away.﻿ Gokai Sword Dillain Joo the son of Samuel and Eureka used the primary weapon to slash the enemies. Gokai Arrow Mirai Benson the daughter of Freddy and Fabia used the primary weapon to shoot the enemies. Gokai Driller Ajjangna used the primary weapon to drilling that them. Mecha They known as Gokai Animals (similar of Power Animals and capabilty to talk to humans) Gokai Kaizoku/Pirate Tanker This combination of three primary mechas. The primary mechas can change into robot instead Pirate Tanker. Peter mention as The Pirate King. Gokai Lion It the first Gokai Animal and pilot Dillain.﻿ It is created by Gao Lion when he finished brand new Gokai Animal and different sound. When has ate MagiWings one cookie, he used new pair of wings. When he has the Takru's great grandfather's ShinkenSword, he can used Shinkenger Gokai Lion resembled of Shinkenger Origamis. After Gokai Lion was feel better, it power of Ancient Engine to formed Go-Onger Gokai Lion. Gokai Nagisa She the first Gokai Animal and pilot by Mirai. She was created by Gao Lion when he finished brand new Gokai Animal. Gokai Drill It the first Gokai Animal and pilot Ajjangna. It were created by Gao Lion when he finished brand new Gokai Animal. Daizoku Bird It a combination of Legendary Gokai Animals. Similar ite name of Gekiranger and name was backwards. Peter mention as The Legendary Bird. Gokai Falcon It the legendary Gokai Animals and pilot by Dillian. It shoot out with flames on its wings. KaizokuFalconGokai Gokai Mardillo It the legendary Gokai Animals and pilot by Ajjangna. It turned into a ball until shot them. KaizokuMardilloGokai Gokai Gizoid It the legendary Gokai Animals and pilot by Mirai. KaizokuGizoidGokai GizoidKaizoku It the transformation of Gokai Gizoid. GokaiDaizoku It the combination of Kaizoku and Daizoku (Gokai Falcon and Mardillo formed as the weapon). Peter mention as The Battlesuit Pirate King. Gokaicero and the Headders It was a pirate-theme like-rhino. The Headder is on its back and combine into new mecha. It also carry two primary Gokai Animal while battling expect Gokai Lion. KaizokeroOh It the combination of Gokaicero and the headders. It can finishing attack with the headders. Peter mention as The Steel Beast Giant. Gokai RhinoKing It the combination Gokai Kaizoku and KaizokeroOh. Peter mention as The Pirate of Beast King. Gokai Lion's Great Power Yuuri She was previously human who left on Gekiranger. Gokai Lion helps her to join force to defeat Ryuugajin the Ryuujin's grandfather. GokaiYuuriLion Minnie Mandy She was the previously half human and half demon on Beast Wishes. She helping Gokai Lion to defeat her counterpart Mandy. GokaiMandyLion Lion Wings This obtained by Gokai Lion when helped Gokai Lion to your best. With its powers, Gokai Lion can used formed Gokai Griffin (also called instead Gokai Lion). Shinken Sword This obtained by Gokai Lion after finished its test. Gokai Lion can used his great grandfather sword to formed Shinken Gokai Lion. Gokaisaurus/Gokai Ryuken It was resembled of Burstasaur Carno created by two Bakuren Burstasaur. It can transformed into Ryuken then finishing attack called Bakurenoh Fury. Nagasaki Chihiro She is mysterious Gokai Animal and the friend of Samuel. She can formed with them into Great Jyuriken Kaizoku. Go-On Engine Dragoon It the dragon form of Samurai Engines. It can formed with GokaiKaizoku or Gokai Ryuken. It also formed Go-onger Jyuriken Kaizoku or Kyuriken Kaizoku. Chaka Chaka Drum It were created by Wolfang. It used drumming Chaka Pon Pon summoned seven Dark Heroes to strike them. Like the Ranger Lock, one of the Dark Heroes used by Pon Chaka Chaka. It can been formed with Go-Onger Kyuriken Kaizoku. ShinkenMandyLion The combination of Gokai Lion and Minnie Mandy. In this form, Minnie Mandy using own powers to against them then Gokai Lion used Shinken Tail Slash to slashing them. In using original form, using finisher attack to slash them. Peter mention as Shinkenger Riders or Lion Rider when it original form. ShinkenMandoh This formed using Gokai Keys to allowed to transformed into humanoid robot. That finisher used Shinken Animals Roar. Peter mention as Shinkenger Warrior. Ryuken Kaizoku The combination of ShinkenManoh and Gokai Ryuken. It usable to striking the numberous of enemies. This finisher was called Super Beasts Roar to destroy the monster. Peter mention as Pirate Warrior of the Beast. G-Wheel This was not a Gokai Animal as the Wheel Mode. However, he can into Battle Mode as Gokai Animal. This G-Wheel using power of Fighter Mode when transformed. Peter mention as Wheel Warrior. Wheel Breaker It the transformation of G-Wheel. It using fire power punching to knock them. Star Jet It the extra Gokai Animal along with G-Wheel. Star Jet combine with Gokai Kaizoku or Ryuken Kaizoku. It usable formed four pieces into armor. Jet Kaizoku or Ryuken Jet Kaizoku Great Ryuken Kaizoku It the combination of Ryuken Kaizoku, G-Wheel and Star Jet. It use finishing attack called Great Pirate Strike. Peter mention as The Great of the Pirate. Great Jyuriken Kaizoku The combination of Ryuken Kaizoku and Nagasaki. It finishing attack was Great Roar Blaster. Which however, the Gokai Lion was overloaded because it was getting weaker until episode 24. This another finisher was Origami Triple Slash similarite of Super Samuraihaoh's finishing attack. Peter mention as The Great Heart of Pirates. Daizoku Hi-Buster This combination of Daizoku and Shinken Disc Cannon is the finishing attacking blaster called Hi-Buster Express created by Gokai Lion when it discovered new Ancient Engines power. Used by GokaiKaizoku or Ryuken. Peter mention as New Busting Monster Machine. Go-Onger Jyuriken Kaizoku The combination of Jyuriken Kaizoku and Go-On Engine Dragoon. It can used finishing moves Bang Bang Go-On Boom images of Go-ongers. The Go-On Wing were only two headed Engine Dragoon. The extra Go-ongers can used finishing attack called Bang Go-On Hearts. Peter mention as Go-On Great Heart of Pirates. Kyuriken Kaizoku The combination of Jyuriken Kaizoku and Daizoku. It can used AbareKiller or Black Armor ShinkenRed to enlarged. It can used Heart Kai Strike. It can finishing attack Kyuriken Hearts. As the double team, it can used finishing attack Double Kyuriken Hearts. Peter mention as The Battlesuit Hearts of Pirates. Go-Onger Kyuriken Kaizoku The combination of Kyuriken Kaizoku and Engine Dragoon. It can be used finishing attack Bang Bang Kyuriken Hearts. Peter mention as Go-On Battlesuit Hearts of Pirate. Flaming Kyuriken Chaka-Chaka The flaming body of Chaka-Chaka Drum with the Patapons. Similar of Wolfang's head on Gokai Lion nose and resembled of Dark Heroes. The Uberhero Mask were in Minnie head to make protection. It can used finishing attack Chaka Chaka Chaka Pon called Five Chaka Heroes Attack then emerge image of three Uberhero and two Dark Heroes. Peter mention as The Powerful Mighty Burning Pirate. Chakuriken Kaizoku The combination of Kyuriken Chaka-Chaka, G-Wheel and Star Jet. This fully attacks can used various from previous mechas. This finisher can used Chaka Grand Prix Strike. The another finishing attack was Rangers Chaka Power to direct them. The third finisher attack was Chaka Bang Strike to slash them. Peter mention as The Great Burning Hearts of Pirates. Samuraihaoh Formation It used the powerful attack Chaka Chaka Chaka Pon Pon to finishing them off. Category:Arsenal